Genderbended Heroes of Olympus
[] are Rick Riordans work Genderbended Heroes of Olympus BY SEARCHINGFORPAPERTOWNS Comedy Fic For Pure Amusment OnlyCEL Jasmine- Jason Grace Lacey- Leo Valdez Peter- Piper McLean Priscilla- Percy Jackson Andy- Annabeth Chase Franny- Frank Zhang Howard- Hazel Levesque The Lost Heroine [Even before she got electrocuted, Jasmine was having a bad day. She woke up in the back seat of a school bus holding hands with a guy she didn't know. That wasn't necessarily the rotten part, the guy was kind of cute but she couldn't figure out who she was or what she was doing there. She sat up and rubbed her eyes trying to think. A few dozen kids sprawled in front of her, listening to iPods, talking, or sleeping. They all looked around her age. Fifteen? Sixteen? Okay, that was scary. She didn't know her own age. The bus rumbled along a bumpy road. Out the windows, desert rolled by under a bright blue sky. Jasmine was pretty sure she didn't live in a desert. She tried to think back...the last thing she remembered... The boy squeezed her hand. "Jasmine, you okay?" He wore faded jeans, hiking boots, and a fleece snowboaring jacket. His chocolate brown hair was choppy and uneven, with thin strands braided down the sides. He didn't gel his hair like he was trying not to draw attention to himself, but it didn't work. He was seriously handsome. His eyes seemed to change color like a a kaleidoscope—brown, blue, and green. Jasmine let go of his hand. “Um, I don’t—” In the front of the bus, a teacher shouted, “All right, cupcakes, listen up!” The guy was obviously a coach. His baseball cap was pulled low over his hair, so you could just see his beady eyes. He had a wispy goatee and a sour face, like he’d eaten something moldy. His buff arms and chest pushed against a bright orange polo shirt. His nylon workout pants and Nikes were spotless white. A whistle hung from his neck, and a megaphone was clipped to his belt. He would’ve looked pretty scary if he hadn’t been five feet zero. When he stood up in the aisle, one of the students called, “Stand up, Coach Hedge!” “I heard that!” The coach scanned the bus for the offender. Then his eyes fixed on Jasmine, and his scowl deepened. A jolt went down Jasmine's spine. She was sure the coach knew she didn’t belong there. He was going to call Jasmine out, demand to know what she was doing on the bus—and Jasmine wouldn’t have a clue what to say. But Coach Hedge looked away and cleared his throat. “We’ll arrive in five minutes! Stay with your partner. Don’t lose your worksheet. And if any of you precious little cupcakes causes any trouble on this trip, I will personally send you back to campus the hard way.” He picked up a baseball bat and made like he was hitting a homer. Jasmine looked at the boy next to her. “Can he talk to us that way?” He shrugged. “Always does. This is the Wilderness School. ‘Where kids are the animals.’” He said it like it was a joke they’d shared before. “This is some kind of mistake,” Jasmine said. “I’m not supposed to be here.” The girl in front of her turned and laughed. “Yeah, right, Jasmine. We’ve all been framed! I didn’t run away six times. Peter didn’t steal a BMW.” The boy blushed. “I didn’t steal that car, Lacey!" “Oh, I forgot, Peter. What was your story? You ‘talked’ the dealer into lending it to you?” She raised her eyebrows at Jasmine like, Can you believe her? Lacey looked like an average Latino girl, with curly black hair, pointy ears, a cheerful babyish face, and a mischievous smile that told you right away this girl should not be trusted around matches or sharp objects. Her nimble fingers wouldn’t stop moving—drumming on the seat, sweeping her hair behind her ears, fiddling with the buttons of her army fatigue jacket. Either the kid was naturally hyper or she was hopped up on enough sugar and caffeine to give a heart attack to a water buffalo. “Anyway,” Lacey said, “I hope you’ve got your worksheet, ’cause I used mine for spit wads days ago. Why are you looking at me like that? Somebody draw on my face again?” “I don’t know you,” Jasmine said. Lacey gave him a siren grin. “Sure. I’m not your best friend. I’m her evil clone.” “Lacey Valdez!” Coach Hedge yelled from the front. “Problem back there?” Lacey winked at Jason. “Watch this.” She turned to the front. “Sorry, Coach! I was having trouble hearing you. Could you use your megaphone, please?” Coach Hedge grunted like he was pleased to have an excuse. He unclipped the megaphone from his belt and continued giving directions, but his voice came out like Darth Vader’s. The kids cracked up. The coach tried again, but this time the megaphone blared: “The cow says moo!” The kids howled, and the coach slammed down the megaphone. “Valdez!” Peter stifled a laugh. “My god, Lacey. How did you do that?” Lacey slipped a tiny Phillips head screwdriver from her sleeve. “I’m a special girl.” “Guys, seriously,” Jasmine pleaded. “What am I doing here? Where are we going?” Peter knit his eyebrows. “Jasmine, are you joking?” “No! I have no idea—” “Aw, yeah, she’s joking,” Lacey said. “She’s trying to get me back for that shaving cream on the Jell-O thing, aren’t you?” Jasmine stared at her blankly. “No, I think she’s serious.” Peter tried to take her hand again, but she pulled it away. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I don’t—I can’t—” “That’s it!” Coach Hedge yelled from the front. “The back row has just volunteered to clean up after lunch!” The rest of the kids cheered. “There’s a shocker,” Leo muttered. But Peter kept his eyes on Jasmine, like he couldn’t decide whether to be hurt or worried. “Did you hit your head or something? You really don’t know who we are?” Jasmine shrugged helplessly. “It’s worse than that. I don’t even know who I am.” The bus dropped them in front of a big red stucco complex like a museum, just sitting in the middle of nowhere. Maybe that’s what it was: the National Museum of Nowhere, Jasmine thought. A cold wind blew across the desert. Jasmine hadn’t paid much attention to what she was wearing, but it wasn’t nearly warm enough: jeans and sneakers, a purple T-shirt, and a thin black windbreaker. “So, a crash course for the amnesiac,” Lacey said, in a helpful tone that made Jasmine think this was not going to be helpful in any way at all. “We go to the ‘Wilderness School’”-Lacey made air quotes with her fingers. “Which means we’re ‘bad kids.’ Your family, or the court, or whoever, decided you were too much trouble, so they shipped you off to this lovely prison—sorry, ‘boarding school’—in Armpit, Nevada, where you learn valuable nature skills like running ten miles a day through the cacti and weaving daisies into hats! And for a special treat we go on ‘educational’ field trips with Coach Hedge, who keeps order with a baseball bat. Is it all coming back to you now?” “No.” Jasmine glanced apprehensively at the other kids: maybe twenty girls, half that many guys. None of them looked like hardened criminals, but she wondered what they’d all done to get sentenced to a school for deliquents, and she wondered why she belonged with them. Lacey rolled her eyes. “You’re really gonna play this out, huh? Okay, so the three of us started here together this semester. We’re totally tight. You do everything I say and give me your dessert and do my chores—” “Lacey!” Peter snapped. “Fine. Ignore that last part. But we are friends. Well, Peter;s a little more than your friend, the last few weeks—” “Lacey, stop it!” Peter's face turned red. Jasmine could feel her face burning too. Shee thought she’d remember if she’d been going out with a boy like Peter. “She’s got amnesia or something,” Peter said. “We’ve got to tell somebody.” Lacey scoffed. “Who, Coach Hedge? He’d try to fix Jasmine by whacking her upside the head.”] "But we have to tell someone!" Peter argued. Lacey drummed her fingers on the back of the bus seat. "No DUH, Captain Obvious." Jasmine bit her lip, watching the two of them fire retorts back and forth. "Look, um, maybe we should just follow the class and after awhile my amnesia will go away." The bus tires screeched to a halt, sending the occupants sprawling forwards at the sudden lack of movement. Peter grabbed Jasmine's arm after she nearly tumbled into the isle, with a nice faceplant. "Thanks," She panted then self conciously pried her arm out of his grip. Peter frowned but otherwise said nothing. Jasmine picked up a jacket from the floor, which she assumed must be hers and shrugged it on. "So...which field trip are we on?" "Though you'd never ask," Lacey fished a goldfish out of her pocket and tossed it into her mouth. "Ever wanted to see the Grand Canyon?" "Um...not exactly." Jasmine winced as Lacey chewed with her mouth open. There's an image that will stick with me. The first thing I saw from waking up with amnesia. '' "Let's go," Peter cast another worried look at Jasmine. "Peter sweetie!" A gorgeous girl sayshayed up to Jasmines friend. "I'm so glad you want to be my partner for this field trip, your one lucky boy you know." She winked flirtatiously. "Delilah," Lacey rolled her eyes. "She thinks she's the greatest thing since pepperoni pizza. She'd go out with herself on a date but since that's impossible she thinks whoever else she picks is the luckiest guy ever." Delilah was pretty, her skinny waist almost like Barbies without the freakish plastic effect. Her chocolate brown hair flowed in gorgeous shiny curls and her smile showed off the blinding pearly whites. Peter shot a look at the dou like ''help me. Lacey shrugged and made a face back. All Jasmine could do was watch as the Barbie girl towed the cute boy away. "Wanna be partners," Lacey started climbing towards the entrance, clawing at seats to push herself forward. "Uh, sure." Jasmine looked around nervously. She didn't see Coach Hedge anymore, where had he gone? She was honestly starting to get anxious. "Do you know anything about cloud types?" Lacey crunched a goldfish cracker with her teeth. "Uh...I think so?" Jasmine took out a paper she found tucked in the back pocket of her jeans and read a question to herself. Somehow she knew the answer, but how and who taught her was a blank. Eventually they reached a Research Center with a balcony after hiking a few ways. Still, in the horrible hear Jasmine was thankful that she was wearing a sports bra. She stripped off her sweaty T-Shirt and continued hiking. Lacey kept stealing water bottles from people's packs and dumping it on herself while she also created tiny flying airplanes and helicopters. The other kids swatted at her in annoyance but didn't really put up much of a fight. When they reached the top everyone was just about ready to lie down from exhaustion. But of course Coach Hedge would have none of that, whacking the delinquents with his baseball bat and shouting. Jasmine slipped her shirt back on and looked around the building they entered. It was eerily silent. "ALRIGHT I WANT EVERYONE TO FIND THEIR PARTNER AND START FILLING OUT THAT SHEET!" Coach Hedge interrupted the silence. 'STORY IN PROGRESS Category:Comedy fic Category:Fanfiction Category:SearchingforPaperTowns